Opposites Attract
by WritingExile
Summary: Grii travels back in time and finds himself in the middle of a sand storm. The only shelter he's able to find is a tomb of the Ommie Pharaoh, King Eyy. But what happens when the two meet when Grii wants to take refuge in his tomb? Humanized Cut the Rope Om Nom's


**Note: I know I haven't been on in forever (quite frankly, I forgot I had an account here ;A;) Anyway, this is a fanfiction for Cut The Rope: Time Travel with the ship, Sculpted Pyramids (Ancient Egypt Om Nom x Ancient Greece Om Nom) Please no flame, it's been a while since I've written fiction... Any way, Enjoy the one shot! **

* * *

**Opposites Attract~ Sculpted Pyramids~**

Grii was never one for extreme weather. He especially wasn't one for extreme heat. So when he was sent back in time to that of Ancient Egypt, he wasn't happy. In fact, he didn't have the slightest idea on how he got there. All he remembered was falling asleep after an unsuccessful day of sculpting and waking up what seemed like a few minutes later from sand slapping his face.

He had woken up in the middle of nowhere during a sand storm. Without the proper protection from this storm, he was forced to walk blindly through it. With his cloak shielding the bottom half of his face, he trudged. Only praying that he would find shelter soon. It seemed like the gods were smiling upon him because soon, he was face to wall with a building of some kind.

A wave of relief washed over him as he felt his way to the entrance of the building, uttering praises to the gods. When he made his way inside, he was able to open his eyes. What he saw was a long hallway; he started walking; now feeling the sand under his tunic and in his sandals against his already dark complexion.

"Hello?" He called out as he walked. "Is anyone here?"

There was no sound. Nothing but silence, which made Grii shiver. He didn't like this. He felt like something was going to happen. Something bad. If anything, he could be falling into a trap.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude. I just need cover from this storm."

Still nothing as Grii went through the halls. He was soon met with hieroglyphics lining the walls telling a tale of a pharaoh and his greatness. He let his fingers trace the pictures. Who was this? And why'd he look familiar? He followed the pictured walls and found himself in a room filled with treasures and a sarcophagus. Grii looked shocked. No wonder no one answered! He was in a tomb! A Pharaoh's tomb no less! In a backwards stumble, he managed to hit and knock over a vase, causing it to shatter.

At that, the coffin began to move, the top sliding off and someone sitting up. "Who dares to disturb the tomb of King Eyy?!" the figure asked. Grii was frozen on the spot. The one that sat up, who was named King Eyy wore that of royal fashion from Egypt. His headdress and clothes consisted of golds, blues, and whites, draping around his figure almost flawlessly. Grii composed himself and stood up to face the tan figure.

"My apologies, king Eyy. My name is Grii of Greece. I was caught in this storm and I need a place to-"

"No, you may not stay! This is not a place for refuge!" The king stepped out of his coffin, facing Grii fully. His tan complexion was complimented by the deepest brown eyes lined with black and what seemed like green hair escaping from his head dress.

"But it's only until the storm is done!"

"And I said no!" Eyy snapped. "If you indeed are from Greece I should hold you captive!" This only made Grii smirk.

"Then that means I get to stay, Princess."

Princess?! Eyy's face changed from that of dislike to that of full on rage. "I am no princess! I am a pharaoh!" Grii smirked even more; he had gotten to the feminine bodied male. This would be fun. "Really? Cause your dress says otherwise."

Eyy stormed over and pulled the other male close. "Listen here you dirty Greek. I don't like you or your kind so you will stay here until you starve for all I care."

Grii growled. "Fine, but I'll be able to tease you whenever I want."

He flipped the pharaoh's head dress off to reveal a head of silky green hair the same color as Grii's and adorning the top of his head was a poised and curled over with fear antenna. Grii froze up again.

"Y-you're an Ommie too?"

Eyy squeaked and let go of Grii, he ran to fetch his head dress and jammed it back on his head, looking ashamed. "Y-yeah I am…S-so stop looking at my hair." He fixed it so it covered all his hair, which made Grii looked confused.

"Well, I am too."

Eyy looked over and spotted the bouncing antenna adorning the top of Grii's head; the darkened skin did bring out the hair color, which made Eyy turn his head away. Grii walked over and kneeled by the pharaoh.

"Being an Ommie isn't something to be ashamed of Princess."

"I told you not to call me that…"

"But I always will. Look…"

Grii placed his hands on Eyy's, slowly easing them off the head dress before taking of said piece of clothing. Eyy whined in protest, but that didn't make Grii stop himself from running the hand over the silky hair.

"So what if you aren't human. That's what makes us special." He pulled the pharaoh close and hugged him.

"In all honesty, I wouldn't trade being what I am for anything. And you shouldn't either."

The closeness of the Greek made Eyy blush. He'd never been hugged before. Not ever. He sighed in defeat.

"As soon as this storm is over, you may leave."

"Thanks, but I don't think I can until you're happy."

Who knew a sand storm like this could last up to a week.


End file.
